A refrigerator is an appliance used for storing food or other times at low temperature, e.g., in a frozen state or refrigerated state. Typically, the storage space in the refrigerator is divided into a refrigeration compartment and a freezer compartment.
Some refrigerators are equipped with a water purifier and an ice maker. The ice maker may be installed in any one of a freezer compartment, a refrigeration compartment and a door.
In some refrigerators, a dispenser can dispense both water and ice. The dispenser can be installed on the outer side of a refrigerator door.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventionally, a dispenser body 12 is disposed in a recess on a door. More specifically, an ice discharge port 14, an ice guide 16, a water discharge port 18, a water discharge lever 11 and an ice discharge lever 13 may be disposed in the recess.
For example, the ice discharge port 14 is formed at one side of a dispenser body 12 (e.g., at the inner side of the recess.) The ice guide 16 is coupled to an end of the ice discharge port 14. The water discharge port 18 is formed at another side of the dispenser body 12 (e.g., at the outer side of the recess). In this regard, the ice discharge port 14 and the water discharge port 18 are fixed to the recess on the door.
The water discharge lever 11 that opens and closes the water discharge port 18 is mounted at the outer side of the ice guide 16. The ice discharge port 14 for ejecting ice, the ice guide 16 and the ice discharge lever 13 are mounted on the inner wall of the recess.
However, as the water discharge port is fixed on the dispenser, a user may find it difficult to fit a container into the recess to receive water or ice, for example, because the container does not fit in the recess.